guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape from the Torment
Overview Summary #Seek out Terick in the Domain of Secrets #Escort Terick through the Domain of Secrets and search for a means of escape. #Defeat Abaddon's forces! #See Kaelen for your reward. Obtained from :Kaelen in Gate of Secrets Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*50 Lightbringer Points :*Inscribed Secret Dialogue :"Could you be the ones they speak of in whispers? They say since you've arrived, things have begun to change. My comrades and I have been stranded here since Orr was attacked by the Charr. How long has it been since then? No, don't tell me...I don't want to know. :Terick is convinced that your prescence will finally free us from this realm, but he needs your help. Will you meet with him?" ::Accept: "If there's a chance to escape this realm, then we must take it!" ::Reject: "We're here for a purpose. And that purpose doesn't involve helping you." Intermediate Dialogue (Terick) :"Are you the ones? Yes...yes, I can see it in your eyes. I felt a change in the air the moment you arrived. In a realm such as this, where every day is torture, it is easy to sense. You will be the key that opens the door to our freedom, our peace. Have not the people of Orr suffered enough? Let me show you, it lies just ahead... :I'd like to thank you for bringing me this far. I admit I was skeptical you would be so willingly led to your own deaths, but your generosity is your downfall. Your presence here is an affront to my lord, Abaddon! Just as simply as I used that foolish Vizier to wipe Orr from this world, I will use this vessel to eliminate you! :I leave you to savor your fate. Enjoy your last moments, fool. The next thing you feel will be insufferable pain. Think of it as my gift to you." Reward Dialogue :"I can't believe these things you've told me. I've seen men twisted by these lands, and it is true Terick had been acting different as of late. But I can't believe he could be responsible for such an unspeakable crime. He was a good man. There must be something more to this." Followup :Blueprint of the Fall Walkthrough After exiting the Gate of Secrets from the North-West, you will meet Terick, he will then proceed to follow you to a series of mission stars protected by large groups of Torment Creatures, and several groups of Margonites en route. Notes *Terick does not join the team as an ally. *This quest combines well with A Flickering Flame if you can handle the extra groups of enemies. *Approach from the south and trap Terick by body-blocking the southern escape route during the upcoming fight. The longer he stays trapped, the better the chance that the bug will not occur (see below). When you do this quest with NPCs, set a flag! *Simply approaching from the left pathway seems to keep Terick from fleeing in that direction and allows the quest to finish. There appears to be no need to make an effort to block that route, simply using it keeps the bug from happening. A diagram has been added to clarify the route. Given that most quests are designed to force you to take the longest route possible, perhaps it is not surprising the less obvious route is the correct one, and the "bug" is simply a normal gameplay feature. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points